The overall objectives for the proposed research are: a. To develop a biochemical test which functionally reflects the dietary intake of pantothenic acid. b. To assess current dietary practices of humans for pantothenic acid, especially those at nutritional risk, and to determine the adequacy of the pantothenic acid intake. c. To define the pantothenic acid requirement of humans.